Glorious by Tyrant Hamster
by rafaell
Summary: Lady meets up with Dante in the mission and had a little overtime. Written by Tyrant Hamster.


**Written by Tyrant Hamster.**

Pairing: Dante x Lady

Rated: M

Capcom owns this game

Note: Removed 10 long & thick paragraphs because they were explicit,

so that this can be posted in the M section here. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

_"So tell me, what's your name?"  
"I don't have a name"  
"OK, then what should I call you ?"  
"I don't care, whatever you want"  
"Whatever Lady"_

Funny how things turn out. Neither Dante nor the newly dubbed 'Lady' were in a position to appreciate this however, as the uneasy and as far as Lady was concerned temporary allies stood back to back unloading a storm of bullets into the swarming demons closing around them. Vermin Lady thought, even as droves of them fell to their combined firepower they pressed on heedless of their losses, it was disgusting, as if they existed only to defile and die, uncaring even for their own depraved existences. Yes she was currently standing back to back with one of them, but she could stomach that for now, thankfully he at least wasn't as physically vile as these other scavengers.

Of course if she could she'd exterminate him too, although it was strange finding a demon that didn't seem interested in killing her, but the alien ways of these monsters wasn't her concern, simply ending them. In the mean time she was a practical girl, and if demons could reduce their numbers with infighting she was all for it, so she let him fight with her for now. But if he got in the way of her shots, she just prayed he saw her in time to see her not hesitate to pull the trigger, and he might survive again but she'd still try, besides his manhoody attitude annoyed her.

Dante crossed his arms and effortlessly placed rapid, precise shots in two Hells either side of him, his mind only subconsciously on the task at hand while he mulled over the pretty thing sharing targets with him. He found her intriguing, to be honest he felt he should be annoyed, and yet he wasn't, rather he actually sympathized with 'Lady' as he thought of her now, even though she'd tried to kill him and generally been not a lot of fun.

He understood though because really they wanted the same thing, to wipe out demons, for revenge or kicks or however you justified it, same difference, she just happened to count him as one. And he could hardly fault her on that, she was at least half right, even if devil was a more accurate description. And once he got over her strong desire to blow him away, he kind of admired her spirit, a fighter, although she seemed determined not to enjoy it, but still, he had to respect her determination.

In fact, as he felt her sweet body touch lightly against his, his adrenaline-soaked mind conjured up a few images of them finishing off the demons, then her turning round, still so close to him, dropping to her knees and blowing him away. Dante chuckled at that thought, finding it particularly appealing as he gunned down two more demons a little slower as he savoured the daydream, her just turning around as the crowd thinned to dust, brushing against him, oh yes, just like that...

Dante's thoughts refocused as he felt her back and shoulder sliding against him, almost making the half-devil shiver in disbelief, was his little desire about to come true, did this tower do that too? His wishful thinking was short-lived however as his sharp hearing picked up the sharp spitting of approaching gunfire. Evidently in his pause to enjoy some fantasies she would no doubt shoot him a lot for, she had grown dissatisfied with the speed of his work and was turning round to take charge. Jumping onto her urgency bandwagon, he remembered that he owed Vergil a rematch, and a beating for taking his half of mother's Amulet. That flared up some less then playful motivation in the half-devil, while he'd love to stay and dance with this babe a while longer, he had an engagement to keep.

As Lady's arm swept round, bringing a stream of bullets with it, Dante tensed his legs and leapt backwards, somersaulting over her and stealing a whiff of her soft ebony hair as he passed her, barely registering the scythe that parted the air just beneath his spine as he completed his twist and landed at the base of the stairs, jogging up them enthusiastically and calling back "I'll leave this to you. Because I don't want to miss the party".

With that he jumped up the last few steps and opened the doors ahead, disappearing inside. Back outside, Lady spun in a vengeful circle and cut down a score of demons with fire guided by hatred. "Who counted on you anyway?" she half-spat bitterly, she would show him she told herself, manhoody-assed demon with his inhuman powers and incredible fighting skills and teasing charm and good looks, she'd wipe these scum out and beat him to her father, he'd see.

Rebellion skewered the air and the twisted arachnid visage at once, it's half-devil owner following it as the pair shot forwards and impaled the head of the spider demon, knocking it's ugly body back as it twitched spasmodically and expired. Dante wasted no time and threw his sword with bulls-eye precision to his right where it embedded itself in another, larger spider-like creature which recoiled and tried to claw out the blade. With the biggest beastie distracted, Dante turned his attention to the other two smaller creatures, only to find they'd taken up positions on opposite sides of him.

They hissed and lunged in unison, a quartet of scythe-like claws zeroing in on the seemingly disarmed devil. Dante didn't even flinch however, and in a flicker of movement he drew Cerberus and launched into a whirlwind sideways spin, the icy weapon spinning around him rapidly and smashing one spider down and crushing it's skull while lifting the other into the air. Not missing a beat Dante turned and spun Cerberus like a fan, deflecting the incoming strikes of the larger demon, which still had Rebellion embedded in it's oozing abdomen.

As the creature arched back to strike again the half-devil reached in and seized the handle of his favoured sword, wrenching it out and with a flick of the wrist, spinning it in a vertical wheel of razor-edged pain. The demon continued to arch back, further and further, and finally collapsed backwards as it split neatly in half down the middle, but Dante was already airborne, delivering three brutal strokes to the lesser demon that still hadn't hit the floor, ripping it's body ragged and smashing it back into the far wall with a meaty splat with one final stroke. The devil hunter landed, replaced his sword on his back, Cerberus in it's place, dusted his hands off, and took a sharp step to one side, a bullet digging into the mushy ground where he had just been standing.

"Well that was quick" the half-devil remarked as he turned around casually to lay his eyes once again on the figure of Lady pointing a gun his way, something he enjoyed a fair bit save for the final detail. "Let me guess, you used up all your playmates and want to borrow some of mine?" Dante manhoodily waved a hand to indicate the half-dozen slain creatures around him, placing a boot victoriously on one severed half of the largest near him.

Lady only grimaced slightly, mostly at his impossible ego, "I'm not interested in these pests, they're just vermin to be exterminated. Like you" she spat righteously, walking up to him with long strides, pistol still levelled at his head. "Well if this how you always thank people who help you out it's no wonder you didn't get an invitation to the party" Dante cracked, unphased by the firearm hovering a foot from his face. "Shut up, I don't need you or your stupid invitation, I'm hear to put a stop to this and you're just a distraction. I don't have time for you" Lady shot verbally, her trigger finger itching to add injury to insult but she knew it would just waste her time since it wasn't enough to kill him, he'd only complain and slow her down. "Don't have time for me? Well I'm a busy man too you know, but I still stopped to lend you a hand" Dante replied with a calm smile that grated on Lady's patience, "Don't tempt me to make time to kill you, it's extremely tempting". Tempting Dante thought, she hardly knew the meaning of the word, "Well who says I'll stand here just let you shoot at me?", Lady's hand flashed and another gun was suddenly pointed at Dante's chest, "Who says I need you to let me do anything?".

The white-haired devil cocked an eyebrow and mouthed a silent 'ah' as if something had just clicked in his head, catching Lady's curiosity for a moment. "I get it" he said, "You're upset I didn't invite you to come to the party with me, right? Well you only had to say, I wouldn't mind sharing some of the fun, especially with a babe like you". That did it, Lady's patience snapped and her guns spat bullets even as her cheeks inexplicably flushed mildly, she put it down to rage and growled in frustration as Dante leaned to one side and drew his sword, leaping back and blocking her next volley of fire with the long, wide blade of Rebellion.

The devil back-flipped, whooping as he went and drew Cerberus as he landed, whipping the ice chucks around his body in a blurring motion of whirling edges and subzero air, deflecting more bullets away harmlessly. As Lady stopped firing to reload Dante stopped spinning the weapon and let it swing over his neck, two ends hanging down his front as he held the third, striking a cheeky pose, complete with infuriating smirk and wise-ass crack, "Cool huh?". Even as she reloaded her pistols Lady made a face of dissaproval at the appalling pun, almost wincing and muttering "Oh please".

Dante just smirked and waited for the next salvo of fire, only to see Lady smirk and pull her rocket launcher from her back and fire, shouting "Block this!" defiantly. Dante rolled his eyes and stood there while she fired, watching the rocket close the distance between them. He waited for it to come within arm's reach before suddenly dashing to one side so fast he became a blur, cape whipping behind him and then flapping to the other side dramatically as the projectile exploded and blew it and his hair with a powerful shockwave that otherwise didn't even make him flinch. Lady swore under her breath, she despised him, not just for being a demon, but for being so damn proud and flashy about it, showing off his inhuman prowess, and always looking so Goddamn cool. "Just die already!" she screamed and rushed towards him, unloading both guns on him, Kalina Ann on her back again as he smirked at her approaching figure, finally she was up for some real fun he thought excitedly.

For the next few minutes they danced about, playing cat and mouse, or Tom And Jerry Lady thought, for even though she was the chaser he was definitely winning and in control, and it drove her mad. She hated how he played with her, making a game out of this as if she didn't deserve to be taken seriously, and it enraged her that she just couldn't punish him for it. She didn't even care about killing him so much anymore, she just wanted to get even.

Shut that big grinning gob of his. Beat him at his damn childish games just to prove she was better than this stupid demon. His taunts did little to quell her fury, the manhoody devil calling out to her as he skidded under her on his knees while she somersaulted over him firing all the way, him wiggling his fingers by his head and sticking his tongue out mockingly as he stayed just ahead of her aim. "You know, that top of yours gets pretty tight when you do those flips, it's a pretty exciting show" he joked, Lady screaming and unleashing a huge salvo of mini-rockets from Kalina Ann, "I'll bite that damn tongue of yours out right out of your mouth and strangle you with it demon!" she ranted as he seemed to ride the wave of explosions around the room, laughing madly, "Was that a proposition for a kiss Lady, with tongue no less?". She chased after him, too angry for words, firing blindly as she drove him back towards a wall, trapping him. But just before Dante ran out of room, he raised one foot high and continued running, right up the wall.

Lady yelled out again, her throat getting sore now as her bullets ricocheted off the stone just behind his climbing feet. Right before she shot some rounds into his spine, he flipped off the wall and suddenly had dropped down in front of her, sword drawn. Lady brought her arms down but she just wasn't as fast as him, and she closed her eyes and tensed as he drove his blade forwards.

Opening her eyes, Lady looked down to see the hard, thick blade of Rebellion rammed deep into the stone wall a fraction of an inch below her crotch, she could feel the metal edge brushing threateningly against her, making her shiver and flush uncontrollably. And he was there, arms against the wall either side of her, trapping her own facing upwards, unable to easily point her guns at him. He looked at her face and laugh mirthfully, seeing her blush and smirking, "Who would have thought you'd be so sensitive about having a large hard object shoved between your legs" he remarked, lighting up inside as she looked ready to claw his eyes out.

Lady tried to bring her guns down hard on his skull but he caught her arms and held them by the wrists against the wall, trapping her as she couldn't move her legs without slipping onto his blade. She felt on the verge of crying with frustration, "Why are you doing this to me you damn demon?" she almost whimpered, the exhaustion of the battle dulling the edge of her voice. "Why? Well isn't it obvious?" he said with a blank look, Lady tensing as she feared the worst response, her mind registering how vulnerable she was to his whims in this position. "I'm trying to stop you shooting me, it's not very nice, besides it messes up my hair and outfit"

Lady almost did a double-take, she was all but at a loss for words, "You, you're a demon, I'm supposed to kill you!" she shouted angrily. Dante rolled his eyes, renewing her urge to rip them out, and sighed, "So that's it? And I thought you just didn't like my attitude". Lady grinned bitterly, "Oh there's that too, that's only going to make killing you sweeter for everything you've done to annoy me, but I'm going to get rid of every one of you no matter how long it takes! She spat with conviction. Dante however was not impressed, and his eyes took on a hard, more serious edge she hadn't seen in him before, "So you're going to hunt us down and kill 'us' all, prey on us and take our lives just because you can, regardless of what we do, treating us as nothing but meaningless fodder for your own ends?". Lady stared at him in disbelief, she'd never expected such a serious statement to come from him, he seemed t be nothing but jokes and taunts. "Seems like you and 'us' have something in common" he said bitterly, glaring at her, which she found rather uncomfortable, it was unsettling, how much conviction suddenly burned in his own eyes, and it actually frightened her.

Even though she hated his wretched guts, she'd never seen him return any true malice, annoyance at most, but now, now he was looking at her, almost as if she was one of them, and she was suddenly worried what he might do to her, since she was at his mercy. "That's different, you're killers, I'm fighting to stop you" she said half-truthfully, omitting her quest to kill her own father, which suddenly felt somehow less virtuous in those eyes of his. "So I guess it doesn't mean anything to you that I've been fighting for the same reason then?"

Dante leaned in closer, there faces inches apart, and she wanted to lean back, he was just so intense it tested her resolve. "You're lying, demons don't fight for a reason, they can't be caring like humans" she retorted, but the fire in her words was dimmer now, Dante noticing this and taking some pity on her, "Perhaps, but whether you believe it or not, the human in me cares Lady" he said, and seeing the surprise register in her eyes, he did something, something that was probably foolish and crazy, but he did it anyway. He kissed her.

Her eyes flew wide open just as quickly as her fists clenched shut tight. The demon was kissing her. She'd never really been kissed before, a few times through her teens but never anything truly deep. Passionate. Never like this. She felt violated, revolted, she wanted to throw up, to beat him into oblivion with her own bare hands and then shove her head, no her entire body into deep ice cold water and stay there until she was so numb she couldn't feel her skin crawl. She wanted to hit him, her fists were balled so tight her knuckles were turning white, and yet... She didn't stop him. It wasn't exactly that she couldn't, she was painfully aware of the fact that even though she couldn't really stop him in any physical contest, she could try, but that wasn't it.

Deep down, locked away with her tears and her pain, those feelings she kept suppressed to stop herself breaking under the pressure, she realised part of her was enjoying it. Lady didn't know what exactly robbed her of her strength, was it the way it felt so good, the first true happy feeling she'd known since her mother's death? Or was it the way he held her and kissed her, as if he cared? She didn't want to believe it, she knew he had a personal interest in this and must be enjoying himself like no tomorrow, but even as he tasted her lips and stroked the line of her jaw, he did it with a compassion so different from the heartless devil she saw him as.

How could a demon hold you like a caring friend, a lover even? She didn't know, she was confused and in her confusion her resolve wilted, she just didn't have the strength to resist him, not strength of body but strength of mind, his lips on hers, his hands gliding down and cupping her gently, it simply felt too good, and she couldn't think straight to find a reason to stop him.

Dante smiled as he gently massaged her firm mounds through the fabric, this wasn't exactly what he had in mind when they started fighting, but the half-devil just went with the flow and enjoyed the ride. He only really wished she'd stop hating him, it was annoying, and not just being shot at, but because it rubbed a tender spot in him that understood her, that little part of him that almost hated himself. His tongue slipped past her lips and danced with her own as she moaned gently, and his smile only grew deeper.

He'd stop if she wanted him to, he was a flirt but not a rapist, but if she didn't want to stop him, then she could only want this, even if she didn't realise it. Let it not be said Dante Sparda ever turned down a Lady he thought to himself, one hand sliding round her flat stomach to her behind, getting a good grip. Not breaking their kiss, he gently lifted her up and carried her through a nearby door, fumbling with his free hand to open and close it, leaving them alone in a cool deserted stone corridor away from the background stench of death and arachnid blood. Here he set her down, and went to work, he enjoyed making them moan almost as much as his own basic satisfaction.

Lady shuddered as she was set down on the cold floor, her body felt so alive, so on edge that every inch of texture against her body felt like static electricity. The stone was cold, the air without humidity, but she felt so hot, as though the devil were breathing sweet tempting fire right into her as he continued to play with her tongue. Lady realised that even though in ways this disgusted her that in more ways she wanted this, nearly craved it, so warm, so strong yet so gentle. Dante's eyes lit up as he felt her kiss back, weakly at first, but ever stronger as she put more effort into it. So she was kissing a demon, but a demon that made her feel so good, so, comforted, even if he did it for himself she could feel his consideration for her in the way he touched her. He didn't grope, he caressed, he didn't fondle, but stroked.

She wasn't really sure what she was doing, but she knew somewhere she'd been wrong, if a devil could do this, somewhere in her beliefs she'd made a mistake. And she had to know, even if it cost her her virginity, she was prepared to pay a price, just as she would kill her father even though she believed murdering a human was sinful, she couldn't go back now, she had nothing to go back to, she had to make sense of what this devil had shown her and the only way was forwards. And she confessed to herself too, it felt so good, as he left her mouth and kissed her neck, nibbling, suckling the smooth skin.

Dante's hands roamed her body as he drank in her beauty, sampling every curve and detail his fingers could find. She wasn't the prettiest girl to walk the Earth but in his eyes she was still something special, especially her scars. Some might have found them a turn-off, disfiguring, but Dante admired them, they showed how she kept going regardless of the price paid and he had to respect that, it only made him all the keener on her. His hands were removing her top now, slowly, easily, as he worked his tongue back into her mouth, kissing and being kissed back, smiling inside at the feeling of Lady working with him.

As he drew back to remove her top fully, he heard her panting, and as her smooth flesh was revealed to his eyes, that sexy black bra guarding her chest closely, they both shared a revelation. This was just like before, like every time they met, they competed, fighting and trying to best the other. Only this time they weren't competing with guns, but trying to better one another in a far removed arena, that of passion. Lady realised this and as he bent down and licked up her stomach, making her body shiver and creating a gentle pulse between her legs, she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, stroking amongst those silky silver bangs.

She did this not so much to please him but so as not to lose, she didn't want him to make her feel good, wind her emotions around his actions and control her like always, not without taking some control and matching him, equalling him, trying to best him and make him feel better. She wanted to beat him, she thought to herself, it wasn't about killing a demon any more, it was about proving herself, showing that despite all his power and ability she was strong, even if she was human. It was a twisted perspective she knew, but she'd surrendered normality the moment she swore to avenge her mother and slay her father.

Thus the two entered into some sort of strange game, each trying to make the other feel better than themselves, trying to prove they were the better lover, competing like they had since the first moment they set eyes on one another. Ever since she'd tried to run him over he'd secretly wanted her to accept him, not necessarily as a lover but just as a person, and every time he'd effortlessly toyed with her, laughed at her, she'd wanted to prove herself to him. And now they were both battling in a fierce clash of passion. He licked up and down her stomach, making her nearly convulse as that slick muscle danced over her tender flesh, darting down and always turning away from the throbbing growing between her legs.

She wrapped her legs around his midsection and pulled him closer, bringing his naked torso into her reach as she roamed her hands all over his form chest and stomach, rubbing those fine yet smooth muscles of his, tracing her nails over his flesh, scratching lightly. He shuddered as she draw tingling lines of pleasure down him, and wrapped his hands around her back, lifting her up slightly as he undid her bra, rubbing up and down her spine firmly as he lowered his head and pulled her bra off with his teeth. Bringing her body up with those big, strong hands of his, he held almost as if he were cradling her, and began to suckle on her right breast, taking a good portion of it into his mouth as he lapped at it.

Lady groaned throatily and arched up, unable to help herself as she clawed down his stomach roughly, only making his eyes half-lid, the digging nails would normally hurt but to someone of his inhuman endurance they only felt ten times more stimulating than before as she gouged at him, her arms straining to vent the huge jolts of pleasure he was subjecting to her. She fumbled and sat up, reaching round and clawing under his cape, all over his body, making the devil moan lustfully into her bosom, loving her rough attention. She took in every one of those pleasured noises happily, but even as she made him feel good he made her feel so very much more pleasure still. She was losing to him, again like always, though she fought hard to match him he was simply, too good.

It certainly wasn't small, she didn't really know how big a man was supposed to be but she was sure he wasn't small whatever he was, and she knew any normal man felt big to a virgin, like her. Lady had never really gone beyond a kiss with anyone, she was young still, and she wasn't into pornography save for one or two guilty peeks out of childish curiosity, which had always left her blushing and her guilt made her stop after less than a minute every time. But she'd had friends, and friends talked, so she knew the basics in the same way a primary school student knew in a general sense how planets and stars worked.

She gripped him, hard, perhaps too hard but he was tough enough to just enjoy her steely hold even more, and she pumped. She could fit both hands around his length, one for each half, and she stroked him like this for a while, but she found it awkward and let her left hand wander to fondle his sack, remembering vaguely it was meant to feel good sort of like breasts did for woman, her right sliding freely up and down him. Dante was panting now, lapping her breast and coating it with some of his saliva as she jacked him off, this was more than he could have hoped, he'd never have thought she'd be so bold, so brave. He smirked and grunted as she squeezed him hard, she never ceased to impress him.

He could feel his body pulsing with stimulation, she wasn't experienced but it didn't take much practice to get the hang of hand jobs, and she did it so roughly, he reckoned if he were human he'd be in pain, but for his half-demon form it was only invigoratingly intense. She was still moaning as he lapped at her other breast, wetting it too, but she was supporting her own weight against his hand, head up, arms focused, matching his moves and he knew and suspected she did too that even though he was putting her through a storm of pleasure, if they kept things up the way they were going he would climax and she wouldn't. As much as he respected her Dante wouldn't let himself be bettered by any lady, not even this one.

He gently took his hand off of her back and she braced herself, actually pulling her weight up a bit while using his manhood as a handle, making him fight back a yelp. She sat balanced now and worked him a bit faster, smiling devilishly herself as she heard the noises he made despite himself, he could devour her chest all he liked but he had him like this. Her victory was short-lived however as she felt his hands slide down her stomach and wrap around her waistline. He worked, and she felt her skirt loosening, and as it did his fingers slipped inside, lower, diving for her wet hotness as she drew a deep breath, surprised and unprepared, and then she gasped.

Dante smirked as Lady froze, her hands twitching around his package as her whole body shuddered, and just as she started to breath again, he repeated the action. Again she froze, unable to move as her whole body shook with burning pleasure the likes of which she didn't know existed. His fingers rested either side of her clit, and he pinched it again, sharply, forcefully, but with an immaculate control that brought out every ounce of pleasure in her body without crossing the line into pain. She'd started jacking him of frantically but froze again, not being able to do more than twitch each time he did that, it was like a button, a switch he could throw and paralyse her with bliss.

He leaned over her and she felt herself losing, she'd tried, oh how she'd tried to beat him, but it seemed no matter what she did he just pulled crazier and crazier tricks out of thin air and bested her. She kissed back and fought his tongue with her own as they kissed, but it was a spirited yet hopeless last stance as he pressed against her, she knew he'd beat her, again, but she'd tried, she'd made him pant, made him moan, even if she didn't win, she'd done well, hadn't she? She bit his lip and her own as he pressed forwards, holding onto the hope that she had as he entered her.

He filled her, and each time he did so anew, each push and pull rubbed against her and sparked a fire, the terrible wonderful friction was so intense she couldn't think straight, it was just too much of a rush, feelings she'd only scratched the surface of before now being expressed in their fullest. She could only hold on and cry out as she quickly experienced her first true orgasm, her muscles tightening and her folds seeping just a little fluid, helping the half-devil slide in and out of her faster as he kept on going, watching her whole form tense as she cried out twice more, each weaker than the last as she ran out of breath and simply panted, sinking into the afterglow. He smiled, proud of his handiwork, and sped up, she'd climaxed fast, he'd already done so much to her and it was her first time, he still had a good length left in him and so she still had his good length left in her.

They drew closer, and closer, together, him pounding into her helpless form as she took all he had to give and cried out from it. He felt himself losing it, approaching the point of no return, and he slowed down some, moving around differently inside her, searching and watching her reactions as he probed. When she cried breathlessly he knew he'd found her sweet spot, and he bent over to angle his length to hit it with every thrust, now leaning over her, looking down into her half-glazed eyes as his hair haloed his panting face. She couldn't take it, it was far too much, what he was doing now was like before only it hit some part of her, like her core, the feelings so intense all that came before seemed suddenly faded. She came, there was no way to avoid it, he was plunging right against her G-spot and into the heart of her pleasures, and she climaxed for him even harder than before. He was so close himself, and as soon as he felt her lose it he sped up, letting himself go over the edged, pushed by her clenching hole as he came too, his seed entering her deep as they rode it out together, lost side by side in a featureless cloud of bliss.

Neither really knew how long they stayed like that, all sense of time seemed somehow displaced, distant, but, it did end eventually, and when it did they were left in the sweet afterglow, dropping on them and blanketing them like the softest and most welcoming bed. They panted. He pulled out of her, and ripping a little more material from his torn sleeve, he wiped them off briefly.

Tossing the rag aside, he stumbled back on all fours and sat against the other wall of the hallway, looking at her. She was dizzy, lost, hardly able to see straight as he raised her head and looked at him. He gave a tired version of that manhoody smile he always did, and spoke huskily, "You're good Lady...". She heard the words and let a little part of her inside wrap around them and cuddle them, feeling somehow validated, her fears of not proving herself put at ease. She hadn't won but he'd acknowledged her and that was something, not perfect but it was something. Free of this worry, her mind wandered, and she started to panic.

Seeing the look in her eyes, Dante chuckled and read her mind, "Don' worry, you won't get pregnant, trust me". Lady looked at him quizzically, wondering how he could be so sure, but she was too worn out to question him, and she just decided to trust him for the moment as she felt the urge to rest in her. As much as she didn't want to, she knew she couldn't fight like this, and as Dante too let sleep claim him, putting all else on hold to savour this for a bit, she drifted off.

Laughter, everywhere, surrounding, overbearing, but most of all, condescending. It taunted her, out of reach, mocking everything she'd once treasured, as she ran, stumbled, wept, blind and half-deafened, trying to find the source, to silence it, before... The scream. She'd failed, her mother's scream cut the air and her with it, an ethereal wound that scarred her soul deeper than any corporeal cut. She looked up weakly, and she saw them, again, those eyes, gleaming madly at the deed they had wrought, delighted, madly enraptured in the sacrifice they had made. And he laughed, and he left her, with her dead mother, slain by his own hands, but they were not alone, she had never been alone since then. Those eyes stayed with her, haunted her, so that she never felt at ease, as if they were gazing down at her from each shadow in the world. Worst of all, those eyes that tormented her, they were her own.


End file.
